1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a vibration damper, particularly adapted to damp wind-induced vibrations of pipelines and the like.
2. Background
Many installations of fluid transmission pipelines require the pipe to be installed above the earth's surface on spaced-apart supports. For example, in certain Arctic environments such as the Kuparuk River, Alaska Oilfield, a substantial number of the gathering and transmission pipelines are supported above the delicate terrain. The aforementioned environment, in particular, is subject to sustained wind conditions which can induce vertical vibrations in above-ground pipelines due to well-known vortex shedding phenomena. These vibrations can be destructive and require correction to prevent catastrophic failure of the pipe.
The large variety of pipe sizes and spans between supports has created problems in developing effective vibration dampers, particularly of a type which can be conveniently modified to accommodate various vibration conditions. It is to this end that the present invention has been developed, with a view to providing a vibration damper that is inexpensive, modular in construction and easily adapted for use in minimizing the vibration of above-ground supported pipelines and similar structural members subject to vertical vibrations.